


The Amazing James Jesse

by Longitudinalwave



Series: The Flash: Onstage [4]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longitudinalwave/pseuds/Longitudinalwave
Summary: Trickster's back in town.
Series: The Flash: Onstage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Amazing James Jesse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dillonmania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/gifts), [Swashbuckler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/gifts).



> Hi! Thanks for checking out my story! 
> 
> The story doesn't take place in any specific continuity; hopefully it's fun anyway.

_**The Flash**_ stars in **: The Amazing James Jesse**

**Dramatis Personae**

**Barry Allen,** the dorky, chronically late police scientist who is secretly the Flash

 **Patty Spivot,** Barry’s coworker, who is just as awkward as he is

 **Mirror Master,** the larcenous Lord of the Looking Glass, alias Sam Scudder

 **Heat Wave,** a dimwitted, loyal pyromaniac, alias Mick Rory

 **Captain Boomerang,** the rude, crude, and socially unacceptable Australian appropriator, alias George “Digger” Harkness

 **The Trickster,** a charming con artist with weaponized yo-yos, alias JamesJesse

**Script**

Act I 

_(Enter Barry Allen and Patty Spivot, from opposite directions. Barry is on the phone, and Patty is carrying a tray full of things )_

**Barry:** _(On the phone)_ Don’t worry, Iris. I won’t be late, I promise. Mmm-hmm. Uh-huh. No, I didn’t forget that Bart’s going to his friend’s house. Mmm-hmm. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yes, I remembered to water the flowers this morning. _(Pause)_ That’s terrific, honey! I knew that article was a winner. You’re an amazing- _(runs into Patty, knocking tray out of her hands and dropping his phone)._ Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, Miss...um….what’s your name again? I’m sorry, I’m terrible with names. _(Patty is on her knees, trying to pick up the mess. Barry joins her, and they clean up the mess as they talk.)_ Here, let me help you. I’m really sorry. That was my fault. I’m-

 **Patty:** You’re Barry Allen, the chief forensic scientist of the CCPD! 

**Barry:** Yes, I am. Actually, as far as I knew, I was their only forensic scientist. What’s your name? I know I should know it, but like my wife says, I’d probably lose my head if it wasn’t screwed on. 

**Patty:** I’m Patty Spivot, the newest member of the forensics department. I’ve only been here for a week, so it’s not surprising you don’t know my name. I was just transferred here from Coast City. 

**Barry:** Nice to meet you. _(Stands up and helps her to her feet)_ Did we clean up everything? 

**Pat** ty: Everything but your phone. 

**Barry:** Oh. Right. I’ll get that. _(Picks up phone)_ Welcome to CCPD’s forensics lab, Ms. Spivot. I promise, I’m not this much of a klutz most of the time. 

**Patty:** Anything else I should know, Mr. Allen? 

**Barry:** Well, I’m always late, Captain Singh’s bark is worse than his bite, Detective Chyre acts tough but is nice once you get to know him, and literally running into me is probably the most exciting thing that will happen to you in the forensics department. Central City doesn’t have much crime for such a large city, and the crimes that do happen usually don’t require much forensic examination, because the perpetrators often don’t try to hide their guilt. So before you ask, no, you probably won’t work on a Rogues case. I never have, and I know the Flash personally. 

**Patty:** Is that why CCPD only has two forensic scientists? 

**Barry:** Pretty much. 

**Patty:** That would explain the fact that I was transferred to such a large city despite the fact that I don’t have a whole lot of experience. 

**Barry:** Well, if you need help, you can just ask me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Ms. Spivot, I should probably call my wife back before she starts to worry about me. 

**Patty:** No problem. Good-bye, Mr. Allen.

 **Barry Allen:** Good-bye, Ms. Spivot. It was nice to meet you. _(Patty exits, Barry pulls out phone)_ Hello? Iris? _(Pause)_ Yes, it’s me. I accidentally dropped my phone. What were you saying about that article again? _(Pause)_ Oh, that’s right, it got on the front page. Congratulations, sweetheart! Mmm-hmm. Uh-huh. _(Pause)_ No, everything’s been quiet lately. Mmm-hmm. Mmm-hmm. All right. I love you, honey. Good-bye. _(Puts phone away)_ I really wish I hadn’t lost my super speed. It’s nice to know that Wally and Jay have my back, but I miss running around as the Flash all the time. Oh, well. I can help people as police scientist Barry Allen just as well as I did as the Flash. _(Barry walks to chair, sits down, and starts mixing chemicals)_ Besides, now that I’m not the Flash, I can spend more time with Iris and Bart. This is good. This is fine. I am totally not upset that my nephew and my idol are better at being the Flash than I was. This is great. _(Pause)_ Why am I talking to myself? 

_(Enter Patty)_

**Patty:** Mr. Allen, the Flash is here to see you. 

**Barry:** Which one? 

**Patty:** I’m not sure. He’s younger than us, if that helps. 

**Barry:** Oh. That’s Wally. Tell him I’ll be right out. 

**Patty:** Okay, Mr. Allen. I will. 

_(Exit Patty)_

**Barry:** Knowing Wally, he’s found a new favorite fast food place. But I can’t say no to seeing my favorite nephew. And who knows, maybe he has some useful information this time.

_(Exit Barry)_

Act II 

_(Mirror Master is onstage. Enter Heat Wave)_

**Heat Wave:** Hi, there, Mirror Master! It’s good to see you! 

**Mirror Master:** Hey, Mick. Where’s the Captain? I thought you were bringing him. 

**Heat Wave:** Well, I was going to, but I couldn’t find him. I think they must’ve moved him to a different wing of the prison or something. 

**Mirror Master:** Well, that’s unfortunate. Did you find anyone else? 

**Heat Wave:** Nope. Piper tried to escape two weeks ago, but being the bleeding heart that he is, when he saw that one of his fellow-escapees was trying to kill a guard, he stopped him but got a broken arm in the process, so he won’t be out for awhile. Golden Glider and the Top are in Hawaii for the fifth anniversary of their first date, and Weather Wizard seems to have dropped off the map entirely. Nobody knows where he is. 

**Mirror Master:** Well, that’s just dandy. I’m pretty powerful, but I don’t think we can pull off a heist with just the two of us. 

_(Enter Boomerang)_

**Boomerang:** G’day, mates!

 **Heat Wave:** Oh, that’s right! Captain Boomerang finally recovered from his broken leg! I knew I was forgetting something! 

**Mirror Master:** Hey, Digger. Long time no see. How’s your leg?   
**Boomerang** : Never better, mate. 

**Heat Wave:** Hi again, Digger. I’m glad that you’re feeling better. 

**Boomerang:** Thanks. You’re a bonzer mate, Heat Wave

 **Heat Wave:** Thanks. _(To Mirror Master)_ That wasn’t an Australian insult, was it? 

**Mirror Master:** No, you’re good. _(To Boomerang)_ Why are you in such a good mood? 

**Boomerang:** Two reasons, mate. First, I can finally fight the Flash again and prove to him that boomerangs always come back. Second, I’ve got enough coldies to get off my face.

 **Mirror Master:** You will save that for after the heist, won’t you? 

**Boomerang:** Of course I will. I’m a bloody professional, I am. 

**Mirror Master:** All right. Do either of you have an idea for our heist? Because if you don’t, I was thinking that we could-

_(Enter Trickster, disguised as the Flash)_

**Trickster:** Stop in the name of the law! 

**Boomerang:** Oh, no! It’s the Flash! 

**Heat Wave:** You can’t show up yet! We’re not ready! 

**Mirror Master:** Stop yelling at him and run!

 **Trickster:** _(Laughs)_ You should see the looks on your faces! _(Takes off disguise)_ They’re priceless! _(Laughs harder)_

 **Heat Wave:** _(excited)_ Trickster? 

**Boomerang:** _(confused)_ Trickster? 

**Mirror Master:** _(annoyed)_ TRICK-STER! 

**Trickster:** That’s my name, don’t wear it out! 

**Heat Wave:** Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in months, little buddy! 

**Trickster:** Oh, here, there, and everywhere. _(Pulls out tacky souvenir)_ Want some memorabilia from Las Vegas? 

**Mirror Master:** I think I’ll pass. _(Pause)_ What were you doing in Las Vegas? 

**Trickster:** What everyone does in Vegas: making stupid decisions that they’ll later regret! 

**Mirror Master:** Meaning? 

**Trickster:** I decided to use my airwalker shoes to sit on top of that big pyramid with a hundred balloons tied around my waist and while wearing bell-bottom jeans and a hot pink shirt. 

**Mirror Master:** And you decided to do this because….

 **Trickster:** I like attention! 

**Mirror Master:** _(Aside)_ Well, that much is obvious. 

**Boomerang:** Why didn’t you take me, mate? I love Vegas! 

**Trickster:** Because you almost died of alcohol poisoning the last time you went to Vegas, and that was kind of a downer. 

**Heat Wave:** Did you go anywhere else, little buddy? 

**Trickster:** As a matter of fact, I did! I went to New Orleans-Mardi Gras is fun!-and New York City and Hollywood and Chicago and Gotham and Star City and Metropolis and Coast City and Seattle and Paris!

**Mirror Master:** How’d you go to Paris? None of us would ever get approved for a passport. 

**Trickster:** Paris, _Kentucky_. It’s got really nice people-why, I sold more shares for the Great Mississippi Bridge there than I did anywhere else. 

**Heat Wave:** Oooh, can I buy a share, too? 

**Trickster:** I’d love to let you, my shortness-challenged friend, but the Great Mississippi Bridge isn’t real, just my latest money-making trick. I don’t want to cheat a friend. 

**Heat Wave:** Oh. _(Pause)_ How’d you get so smart, little buddy? 

**Trickster:** It’s a gift-just like my angelic cuteness. 

**Mirror Master:** _(Aside)_ Angelic my foot. _(To Trickster)_ So you disappeared for six months to go on a cross-country swindling trip? 

**Trickster:** No, I disappeared for six months to admire my country. The swindling was just an additional benefit. _(Pulls out a wad of bills)_ Anybody want some cash? 

**Boomerang:** Why, you little ripper! Have I ever told you that your blood’s worth bottling? ‘Cause it is, mate. Give it here. _(Trickster hands him some bills)_ Thanks!

 **Trickster:** No problem. Anyone else? 

**Heat Wave:** Sure, little buddy. _(Trickster gives him money)_ This really warms my heart. 

**Trickster:** What are friends for? ( _Pause)_ How about you, Sam? 

**Mirror Master:** All right, what’s the catch? 

**Trickster:** Oh, no catch, my suspicious friend. No catch at all. I live to outwit people, not to make money. I don’t need extra cash tying me down. _(Pause)_ Do you want the money now? 

**Mirror Master:** I’m good, thanks. _(Pause)_ So, do you have an idea for a heist? Because if not, I was thinking that-

 **Trickster:** As a matter of fact, I do! Central City’s First National Bank is receiving a new shipment of money, and I have a brilliant idea for how to steal it. I’ll create a distraction with my amazing bubble machine and my rubber chickens while you guys use the Mirror Realm to get into the vault and take the money. If the Flash shows up, he’ll be impeded by the large crowds and by my weaponized yo-yos, and even if he gets past me, he’ll still have to defeat both Captain Boomerang and Heat Wave to get to you-and since you can pick us up from just about anywhere, all we have to do is make sure that you escape with the cash. Am I brilliant, or am I brilliant? 

**Captain Boomerang:** Sounds good to me, mate! 

**Heat Wave:** I like it, too. You’re so smart, Trickster. 

**Trickster:** I know. Mirror Master? 

**Mirror Master:** _(Aside)_ I’ll probably regret agreeing to this idea, but it’s not actually a bad plan, so I can’t really object to it. _(To Trickster)_ It’s a sound idea. Let’s do it. 

**Trickster:** I knew you’d like it. Now, let’s go get lunch and get ready for our heist! 

_(Exit all)_

Act III 

_(Barry is onstage. Enter Patty.)_

**Patty:** Hi, Mr. Allen. 

**Barry:** Oh, hello again, Ms. Spivot. What do you need? 

**Patty:** Well, normally I wouldn’t have bothered you, because I know that you’re really busy with that arson case, but I just got a really weird phone call. 

**Barry:** What sort of weird phone call? 

**Patty:** It was from somebody who was calling himself James Jesse. He said that you were the Flash, but that’s impossible because you said that the Flash was your nephew and…..

 **Barry:** James Jesse? 

**Patty:** Yeah. Kind of a strange name, I thought…..

 **Barry:** Ms. Spivot, James Jesse is the Trickster! 

**Patty:** But why would he be calling you? 

**Barry:** Because I’m the Flash, too….or rather, I used to be. 

**Patty:** What do you mean, you used to be? 

**Barry:** A month ago, I was fighting Abra Kadabra, a malevolent magician from the 64th century, when he hit me with some sort of ray that took away my super speed. Luckily, Wally and Jay were there, too, and managed to defeat him, but I didn’t get my powers back, so I had to give up being the Flash. The Trickster doesn’t know about that, because he left Central City six months ago, so he still sees me as the Flash. 

**Patty:** Well, what should I do? He really seems to want you to talk to him. 

**Barry:** _(Sighs)_ Give me the phone. I’ll come up with something. 

_(Patty exits, then returns with a phone)_

**Patty:** Here, Mr. Allen. 

**Barry:** _(Takes phone)_ Thank you. _(To Trickster)_ This is Barry Allen, Trickster. What do you want? _(Pause)_ I’d advise you not to go through with that heist if you value your liberty. _(Pause)_ I can’t say I expected you to change your mind. Just know that the Flash will be there to stop you. Mmm-hmm. Uh-huh. Good day. _(Closes phone)_ He’s planning a heist at the First National Bank. Tell the police that they should be ready for the Flash to deliver some Rogues to them. 

**Patty:** I will, Mr. Allen. Gosh, this is so exciting! 

_(Exit Patty)_

**Barry:** Now to call Wally. _(Dials number)_ _  
_ **Wally’s Voice:** _(From offstage)_ I can’t come to the phone right now because I’m fighting aliens. Leave a message after the beep. 

**Barry:** Okay, I’ll try Jay. _(Dials number)_

 **Jay’s Voice:** _(From offstage)_ This is Jay Garrick, the original Flash. I can’t come to the phone right now, so please leave a message. 

**Barry:** _(Closes phone and sighs)_ Now what am I supposed to do? Jay and Wally are both busy, and I don’t have my speed. Who’s going to stop the Trickster and his teammates now? What am I going to do? The Rogues have to be stopped, but without my speed, I don’t know if I can stop them. Of all the times for the Trickster to show up again...wait a minute! That’s it! It’s time for police scientist Barry Allen to out-trick the Trickster! _(Pause)_ Who am I talking to? 

Act IV

_(Enter Trickster, Mirror Master, Heat Wave, and Boomerang. Trickster is carrying a rubber chicken, a teddy bear, and his “amazing bubble machine”)_

**Mirror Master:** Okay, that food was legitimately delicious. Good call, Trickster. 

**Trickster:** Why, thank you, Sam. 

**Heat Wave:** I agree. I especially liked their ghost peppers. They’re so warm and spicy.

 **Boomerang:** And their beer is terrific! 

**Mirror Master:** I thought I told you not to drink until we were done with the heist! 

**Boomerang:** It was only one tinny, Sam. It ain’t gonna hurt me. 

**Mirror Master:** That’s what you said right before that heist where you set off the burglar alarm because you were too drunk to avoid it, too. 

**Boomerang:** But I mean it this time! 

**Heat Wave:** Mirror Master, he’s good at what he does. He’ll be fine. 

**Mirror Master:** I hope you’re right, Mick. I really hope you’re right. 

**Trickster:** Besides, I called the Flash and told him about our heist already, so it won’t matter if he sets off an alarm. 

**Mirror Master:** You did WHAT? 

**Trickster:** I called the Flash and told him about our heist. I told you, I like attention-and I like the Flash’s attention best of all, because he’s a real challenge! 

**Mirror Master:** But he always beats us! How do you expect our heist to succeed if he knows that it’s going to happen ahead of time? 

**Trickster:** Because it’s the game I love, not the money! Didn’t I already tell you that? 

**Boomerang:** Do you have kangaroos loose in your top paddock or what? I want money, not a beating from the Flash! 

**Trickster:** Don’t worry so much, guys. The only person who has to get in the bank is Mirror Master. It doesn’t matter what happens to us as long as he gets away. 

**Heat Wave:** See, guys? He knows what he’s doing. 

**Mirror Master:** Forgive me if I’m less than convinced. _(Sighs)_ All right, let’s get to the bank. Maybe we’ll get lucky and be able to salvage some of the heist. 

_(Cut to Trickster standing outside the bank, shooting bubbles everywhere)_

**Trickster:** Bubbles bubbles bubbles! Fear my bubbles! 

_(Enter Barry Allen)_

**Barry:** Hello, Trickster. 

**Trickster:** Hi, Flash! Do you like my bubbles? 

**Barry:** Indeed I do. They’re quite impressive. 

**Trickster:** Really? Why, thank you! 

**Barry:** Is there anything special about those bubbles? 

**Trickster:** Actually, yes! The bubbles can stick to people and hold them in place. 

**Barry:** And what else do you have? 

**Trickster:** Ooh, I have an explosive teddy bear and a rubber chicken that sprays sleeping gas when I squeeze it. 

**Barry:** Fascinating. 

**Trickster:** Aren’t you going to try to stop me? 

**Barry:** Why would I do that? Your new inventions are far too advanced for me to stop.

 **Trickster:** Really? Well, that’s disappointing. The game isn’t fun if you won’t play. 

**Barry:** I’m sorry to disappoint you, Trickster. 

**Trickster:** Can’t you at least try to stop me? 

**Barry:** Sorry. No can do. 

**Trickster:** Please? Please? Please? Pretty please? 

**Barry:** Don’t you want to win? 

**Trickster:** It doesn’t count if you let me win! It’s no fun! 

**Barry:** That’s terribly unfortunate. 

**Trickster:** Stop that! Stop it stop it stop it! 

**Barry:** Stop what? 

**Trickster:** Stop not trying! 

**Barry:** Good-bye, Trickster. 

_(Barry starts to leave)_

**Trickster:** NO! If you won’t play, then I quit! 

_(He throws down his weapons and starts to leave)_

**Barry:** All right, then you’re under arrest. 

_(Barry handcuffs Trickster)_

**Trickster:** _(Stunned)_ You….you tricked me! 

**Barry:** Yes, I did. You see, I don’t have my super powers right now, so if I had fought you directly, I would have lost and you would have gotten away. Therefore, I realized that if I wanted to defeat you, I had to turn your own nature against you. You always want a challenge, so I knew that if I didn’t provide it to you, you would eventually try to leave, and I could then catch you off guard. Face it, Trickster. I just beat you at your own game. 

**Trickster:** So you did...but since you don’t have superpowers, how are you going to stop my teammates from robbing the bank? 

_(Enter Boomerang, Mirror Master, and Heat Wave, all looking rather disheveled)_

**Barry:** Well, you see, while I was on my way here to out-trick you, I managed to get ahold of Wally, and while I was distracting you, he stopped your friends. 

**Mirror Master:** _(To Trickster)_ I knew trusting you was a bad idea! 

**Boomerang:** Yeah! I don’t know why I trusted you! I mean, you call yourself the bloody Trickster! And now, thanks to you, I won’t get to enjoy getting off my face! 

**Heat Wave:** Aww, lay off the little guy. How was he supposed to know that we’d end up facing two Flashes instead of one? 

**Mirror Master:** Because he’s supposed to be the smart one! He’s a con artist! Outsmarting people is his job! Are you telling me that it was too much for him to outsmart two people at once? 

**Trickster:** Well, I may be a con artist, but I’m also a performer. If I don’t have an appreciative audience, I don’t see the point in going onstage. 

**Heat Wave:** I appreciate your work. 

**Trickster:** And I appreciate the sentiment, but you weren’t there when he showed up, so I was stuck when he refused to play along. 

**Boomerang:** You coulda done something, mate! 

**Trickster:** _(To the audience)_ Some people have no appreciation for art. _(To Boomerang)_ Done what? Attack a Flash who wouldn’t fight back? That was too easy! It would’ve been boring!

 **Mirror Master:** More boring than going to prison? 

**Trickster:** I _like_ prison-in limited doses, anyhow. I love trying out my humor on new guards!

 **Boomerang:** Well, you may be loony enough to like prison, but I hate it! I can’t get a coolie in prison! If you wanted to go to jail, you should’ve done it on your own!

 **Trickster:** And miss the opportunity to spend time with you guys? No way! You’re way too much fun to mess with! 

**Heat Wave:** Trickster’s right. As long as we’re together, it doesn’t matter where we are. 

**Mirror Master:** Just stop talking. You sound like a bad Hallmark movie. _(To Barry)_ Please, take me away already so I don’t have to deal with Mr. Small, Blonde, and Annoying anymore. 

**Trickster:** Aww, I love you too, Sam. 

**Boomerang:** _(To Barry)_ And could you gag him or something? I’ve had enough of listening to his big mouth for awhile. _(Aside)_ Cripes, I really need a tinny. 

**Trickster:** Pot, this is the kettle calling. He wants you to stop calling him black. 

**Heat Wave:** Yeah, Digger. If anyone has a big mouth, it’s you. 

**Boomerang:** Why are you taking his side? He got us all arrested! 

**Heat Wave:** Because he gave us free money when he didn’t have to, did 80% of the work for this heist, and hasn’t gotten mad that you two are yelling at him. Sure, we didn’t succeed, but we never do. It ain’t fair to get mad at him, and you blaming him for our failure really burns me up.

 **Boomerang:** _(Aside)_ He’s gone soft, he has! _(Pause)_ I’m really startin’ to regret that tinny. My head’s aching something fierce. 

**Mirror Master:** _(To Barry)_ Can we go now? 

**Barry:** I’m surprised that you’re so eager, but yes, we can. 

_(All start to exit)_

**Trickster:** I guess you could say that this was a…. _speedy_ defeat!

 **Boomerang/Mirror Master/Barry/Heat Wave:** TRICK-STER! 

**Trickster:** _(“Innocently”)_ What? _(Pause, then, to Barry)_ Great acting, by the way. I’m impressed. 

**Barry:** _(Confused)_ Um...thanks. I think.

_(Exit All)_

Act V

_(Barry is onstage, talking on the phone)_

**Barry:** _(To Iris)_ Yes, I’m fine. Thanks for your concern. _(Pause)_ Yes, Wally was great. You can definitely give him a lot of credit in your article. Mmm-hmm. Uh-huh. Yes, I’ll be home soon. Tell Bart I love him. I love you, too. Good-bye. _(Puts phone away)_ Not a bad day’s work for a man with no superpowers, if I do say so myself. 

_(Enter Patty)_

**Patty:** Are you all right? I heard you got into a fight with those awful Rogues!

 **Barry:** I’m all right, Ms. Spivot. I’ve fought the Rogues often enough that I know how to handle them, even without super speed. But thanks for your concern. I really appreciate it. 

**Patty:** You’re welcome, Mr. Allen. 

**Barry:** Oh my gosh! I just realized that I’m off work now! If I don’t hurry, I’ll be late to pick up Bart! Gotta run! Bye!

_(Exit Barry)_

**Patty:** _(Takes off lab coat to reveal a black leather jacket underneath, pulls hair out of bun)_ Ugh! Playing the good girl is hard! _(Pulls out phone)_ Hi, Roscoe, darling! Our plan is working perfectly! Thanks to everyone thinking that we’re in Hawaii, he doesn’t even suspect that I’m not really “Patty Spivot”. _(Pause)_ Why, thank you, Roscoe! I’m so glad you think I’m clever. After all, it’s true. And get this! Trickster called police headquarters and didn’t even suspect that I wasn’t really a novice police officer! I outsmarted the Trickster! _(Pause)_ Oh, honeybunch, are you all right? I know you’re sick, but I didn’t think it was that bad. _(Pause)_ Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to get your cure, too. If all goes well, I’ll be able to make you well, defeat the Flashes, and prove to Lenny that I’m as bad as he is all with one scheme! _(Pause)_ Be careful, my little snuggle bunny. Don’t overexert yourself. I love you. Bye-bye. _(Puts phone away)_ Central City, you’d better watch out-the Golden Glider’s on the attack! _(Laughs)_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
